looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Searching For Atlantis
Plot Bugs Bunny finds out that Daffy Duck does not have much EXPLORING experience. When Bugs reads about how the underwater city of Atlantis is now an underwater water park, he decides to take Daddy there along with Josh Bumstead, Wile E. Coyote, and Road Runner. At first it was hard to find, but they are led by a sea cow. When they arrived they get a brief tour by the city mayor Sir Winchel the merman, and his teenage daughter Mary Mermaid, before they all explore the park. After the tour, everyone goes and does stuff at the city. Mary falls in love with Josh and follows him around everywhere (which does not bother him, but he is unaware of the crush). Pretty much, everyone goes on water slides. Soon, an evil shark kidnaps Wile E. which worries everyone (except Road Runner). They find the shark in a dark cave with Wile E. all tied up. Daffy tries to fight the shark, but fails. Josh claims "Listen you shark. I order you to free the coyote, or you will feel the laughter of my jokes!" Wile E. whimpers as Josh tells the joke, but the shark tries to eat him. Mary quickly frees Josh from danger. Bugs starts to fight the shark as Josh untied Wile E. who uses a laser to zap the shark. The Looney Tunes say goodbye to Winchel, Mary kisses Josh wishing to see him again, and they go back to dry land. Road Runner asks Josh if he wants to go to the arcade, but he fell asleep after having a great day with his Looney Tunes friends, as Daffy thanks Bugs for taking him to Atlantis. Merrie Melody Electric Avenue CGI Short Out of Film Plan Cast TBA Quotes Bugs: We are going to go to a water park. Josh: WOOOOOOOOO!!!! Where is this park! (starts panting with excitement) --------------------------------------------------- Bugs: Well, here we are. Daffy:So, should we go in? Josh: I'm ready for anything. Road Runner: Meep meep! Wile E.: I hope they have food! Josh: Well what are we waiting for? LETS DO THIS THING! --------------------------------------------- Sir Winchel: And what's your name? Road Runner: Meep meep! Winchel: Nice to meet you Meep Meep. Josh: Uh sir. Meep Meep is not his name. "Meep meep" is the only thing he says. His real name is Road Runner. Winchel: Are you sure? Wile E.: Yes. He is right. ---------------------------------------------------- Josh: You want to do something Road? Road Runner: Meep meep! (runs off) Josh: No, wait! ( runs but trips and falls) Ow! Who should I do stuff with now? Road is too fast. Mary: I'll hang with you. Josh: You will? I'd like that. Just remember that if a tomato is slow, he needs to "ketchup"! Mary: (giggles) Your too funny. Josh: Why thank you. Making people laugh is my life. It's British. Mary: So, tell me about yourself. ------------------------------------------------ Wile E.: I'm a genius. Daffy: Whatever. (Wile E. blows Daffy up with TNT) Daffy: Ooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!! Bugs: He he he. What a maroon. What a dope. What a bi- Wile E.: DON'T SAY IT! Bugs: I was going to say bird brain. Wile E.: Oh, ok. Sorry. --------------------------------------------- (Josh is playing Pac-Man) Mary: Wow. Your really good at this game! MORE TBA Trivia Josh was shown playing Pac-Man at one point. Wile E. howls when he defeats the shark. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon episodes Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Season 3